


Zootopia: justice paws

by Detectivewarrior



Category: Justice league crossover zootopia
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivewarrior/pseuds/Detectivewarrior
Summary: It's a zootopia story in the DC universe It'll be my first story so be nice if u want.On hold until I get better at story writing





	1. How nick wilde met Judy hopps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own zootopia or DC's justice league I'm not talented enough

Nicks mother and father was talking in there den about sending nick and his brother Oliver to a boarding school while they try to prove foxes and predators can be trusted they knew it would have some backlash in the prey community and they did not want there children to be in danger of it so they decided to send nick and Oliver to separate schools to protect them while do this thing they felt they had to do so to save them from others bullying or worse they were sent to fox hollow and deer broke county. nick to fox hollow and Oliver to deer broke county. While nick was coming home because it was pawmas time his plane mal functioned and it crashed into the ocean nick washed up on the shore of and island of Amazon rabbits he was captured by Bonnie hopps and her fellow Amazon women and brought to a court of bunnies where he met Judy hopps they wanted him to tell the truth so Bonnie used the lasso of truth on him so he had to tell the truth they asked where was from he said zootopia they asked what he's not telling them he said your daugther has the most buetiful . Pair of eyes mind u he was just 6 at the time and Judy was about to turn 5 at the time Bonnie asked which one is he talking about he pointed at  
At Judy and said it looks like the color of violets  
They decided TO send him home he was embarrassed by what he said and went with Bonnie because he had no choice in the matter. Judy asked her mother why can't she compete Bonnie said because you are to young for the world of man. So Judy competed in secret and won the competition she then took off her disguise and showed she was ready for the world of man when went to gather her things to bring nick home Bonnie gave Judy her tiara and bracelets and her lasso of truth and asked are you sure your ready for the world of man Judy just promptly said yes and went to get nick. From his holding cell and off they went back to zootopia before they left nick had to put on a blindfold to his the island of themiscara.


	2. The death of Nick Wilde's parents and Nick Wilde gets blaimed for it by corrupted cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter nick shows Judy his home town zootopia and his parents meet Judy hopps and show her there home and she meets Oliver wilde

With the arivle of Judy and nick plane they met Alfred Warpaw an African wolf Nick told Alfred of his days at school and his trip to zootopia leaving out the bunnyborow part not knowing if he should tell it or not. Alfred took nick's and Judy's things to there car with Alfred driving nick home Judy was amazed at the sights of this new city. When they arived home nick called his parents they said that they were in the den nick told Judy to follow him to his den to meet mr. and mrs. Wilde they looked at Judy and thought she is taller than a normal bunny in zootopia but that didn't put them off meeting treating her with kindness and respect Judy asked whats a wife mrs.then told her that she handles the finances and takes care of her husband and children just then Oliver busted in with Dinah claws to meet Nick Wilde when he said he said it's about time you came home older brother nick then said in a nice way that you might been older if you was born a few seconds sooner Judy was talking to Dinah and asking a bunch of questions about her home town in Egypt she was having a great time with Nick and Oliver and Dinah playing tag and hide and seek that she forgot about the time Mrs Wilde said it's time for supper Judy had a fresh salide and nick and Oliver and Dinah had fish that night Judy slept across the hall from Nick and Oliver next to Dinah they were talking about there home town in JUdy's case her home island. The next day it was pawmas nick went out while Judy was distracted by Oliver and Dinah to get Judy a pawmas present he got her a carret brooch the one where you can put a picture in it at the time he was with Alfred he meet fangmire and her family he invited them to pawmas at his house Alfred did not see anything against it so off they went to Nicks home to give Judy her present Judy did not know what to think of it at first so he explained in private what pawmas was. The next day Judy went home with Bonnie her mother when new year's eve came Nick took a helicopter with a boat underneath it he told Alfred he'll be awhile so Alfred went to Nick family yacht mean while nick rowed to bunnyborow it was not that far ahead of him when he arrived he asked the first bunny he saw if she can pull it to shore because of the rules that no man is supposed to touch the land of bunnyborow she complied with Nick he stayed in the boat while she did this rand he asked her if she can get Judy hopps for him Judy was surprised TO see him at her home a second time which nick explained how got here when Bonnie saw him she pleasantly surprised TO see him to from then on they spent holidays with each other until he reached 12yrs old then the fateful night happened nick , Oliver , Dinah , Judy and nicks parent's went to the movies to watch Zorro nciks parents was gunned down in front of them for some money and jewelry nick father fought but with the gun mammal and got his wife killed and himself as well nick knew what was going to happen when he saw the corrupted cops so he hid Oliver, Judy and Dinah on a fire escape. Nick was arrested for murder even though he was innocent. He was brought to a jail cell Judy went to visit him he said to find James badger to prove his innocence She did just that but after he got enough proof of innocence but by then the corrupted cops had nick in there cars and brought him to the cliff side asylum Judy, Oliver, Dinah, and James was there when Nick was brought up to the bridge to be pushed off James brought backup with him Judy was helled back when hippo pushed nick off to his death Judy ran to the edge and saw nick plunge into the water and not come out she was about to jump in after him but was held in place by James and said she has to help him. James knew hlnick was dead or he would have came out of it so he told her he dead nothing she could do about it Judy was in love with Nick and never realized it the colprites was arrested and tried for murder. Judy, Oliver, and Dinah knew Nick was dead that day. Oliver,james, and Dinah knew Judy loved Nick and told the truth that Nick loved her to. Oliver took Judy aside where no would over hear and told her foxes mate for life and nick had permanently scent marked her and Judy said bunny's mate for life to and I think I imprinted on nick herself. She was so happy that Nick loved by asked why did he hide her when those two cop's came Oliver told her that came there police officers hated Fox's and did everything in there power to hurt any fox that came their way nick did not want Judy to get hurt. 3 days passed nick wildeand his parents died they decided to have the funeral Judy went to Nicks grave and cried Bonnie arrived right next to her when she got the news of nicks death she came there as fast as she could Bonnie had to console Judy in her time of need. Judy not hearing a word Bonnie said. Judy just wanted to tell nick that she loved him but it's to late now with his death there was nothing she could say to him so she said to his grave and asked why did he have to leave her like that. James and bogo Sr and lionheart decided to prevent this from ever happening again somthing had to be done so lionheart decided to tell James and bogo sr that. He's going to try to become Mayer and start a mammal inclusion act for Nick Wilde and his parents honor. Two weeks pared Judy decided to go home with Bonnie and asked her to train her in martial arts so she can prevent this from happening to anyone again. Dinah claws had to go home as well she wished Oliver a pleasant day and left some after Judy since school was starting soon she went home to fangcity she when she arrived back home she saw a commercial for a new martialarts dojo that was opening up soon when she to this dojo she asked the Panthers who was the teacher there to train her he had pictures of his fights on the walls there his fighting name was wildebeast because he fought like one. His name is Blackhawk Oliver told Alfred he's going to help with the finances so that when Nick came back he'll still have some money Oliver was in denial over nicks death Alfred thought but decided not to say anything to him about it. Two years passed Oliver told Alfred he'll be leaving for fangcity Alfred said goodbye to Oliver two weeks passed when he met with Roy spots when Roy told these cop's what he saw in his home in the slums the gangster took Roy and placed a bomb next to him Oliver seeing this followed the two would be assasins he help free Roy from the bonds that died him to the bomb and brought it to his taught reset the timer and grove off with it when it exploded he was weeks away with it he washed up on a deserted island he saw there was food and to catch and a river running thru his deserted island he built his own bow and arrows for his way to catch food two weeks passed on his island when he saw a few islanders being treated like slaves he decided to do somthing about it by freeing them from these trespassers. The islanders needed their freedom from them because they were to make night howlers. Half way around the world a fox found a baby in front of his hotel room door it was a cross between a fox and a bunny he took her in and named her Nicole Wilde. Meanwhile Dinah claws gained the ability to use a sonic scream when she saved a scientist from a group of thugs she was injured badly the scientist being a chemist decided to save her her sensei saw her get hurt rushed over to help save her life the scientist asked him to bring her to his lab. Wildebeast help the scientist save Dinah from her untimely demise he lost his wife to thugs he's not going to lose his student as well so he complied with Dr. Madge the badger. While Judy was crying because the scent of Nick's Mark has disappeared another fox was found on bunnyborow her name was Artemis Judy asked her does she know Nick Wilde she said yes we went to school together Judy asked if he talked about her Artemis then asked her name in which Judy hopps gave her name Artemis said always talked about a bunny by that name he said he loved her ever since new year's eve 4 years ago and then asked what happened to Nick Judy told her he is dead do u know how to remove a scent marked Artemis said yes all foxes now how to remove scent marks and asked why does she smells Nick Wilde on her Judy said nick scent marked her and asked if she can remove it. Artemis said yes but it'll cut all ties and greatly shame Nick if he did not bring it on himself already Judy then said not he saved her from thugs dressed as cops and killed nick by throwing him off a bridge. Artemis said okay I'll remove it but if he's still alive he'll never be able to put it back on you do you still want it Judy thought about it and said I'll never want to leave nick perminantly Nick scent seemed to tell her he was still there in her heart if not by her. Artemis told Judy that she was a snow fox and nick and Artemis has a secret that she should tell Judy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to added a little of a sad ending to this chapter


	3. Nick loved Judy and she him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy finds out that Nick loved her that's why he did not put up much of a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need help with my story

Artemis gave Judy a carrot shaped pen/recorder and told her to push play nicks voice came over the carrot shaped pen it said i love you Judy hopps and happy birthday and it had a yodabyt of data storage it was as big as a house it's ink will never run out and it's battery power will never run out a friend of mine I like to call the atom shrunk it for him and to ask Artemis about my other secret. Artemis told Judy that she and nick learned cliff diving and nick might still be alive and she might be able to teach her archery and how to catch a flying arrow like nick learned how to do. Meanwhile Dinah woke up from her coma when she opened her mouth she broke a glass right next to her bed when she saw that she got scared just then her teacher came and saw what she did and called the scientist to come in please she what happened to the glass and asked if she wanted to learn control of it Dinah just noddedthat's when started to learn control over it but it was hard to learn. While Oliver found a kit whose parrent was killed by a attacking couger that went savage Oliver looked to see if it needed to be breast Fed it did not it was weaned he saw it was a lynx and a fox kit he named him jack frost after the creatures father who was a lynx Oliver looked for its parents to burry in the ground Oliver then looked for some food for it. While Nick Wilde started his training in martial arts and escape trick and detective work and learning to invent new things to help in his crime fighting. 6 years passed Oliver told Jack that a ship was coming in this direction and went to start a bomb fire for a signal to the ship Oliver went to pick up jack and told him let's get out of here when arived home he found clues to a group of people that will make animals savage he needed more training and some help so he looked for Dinah to help him. While Dinah was just finishing up her training Oliver apeared at her doorway and screamed in shock that he was still alive Oliver then told Jack to come in when he did she fainted due to seeing a lynx fox kit she thought it could be possible Oliver then revived her when she woke she demanded whose he was Oliver then said not mine it blonged to a couple of people who was killed by a savage couger hes an orphan that he adopted Dinah then started to become happy with the news because she can have a kit with Oliver. While Judy was finishing up her training as well but continued because she knew there was no where she wanted to be. While Nick Wilde was doing the same when a sheep appeared in front of him and demanded his kit which nick said not in you're life psycho the sheep then took offense by that and cursed him to look like his adopted daughter the sheep thought dawn I'll need to change my plans some because that little kit will put mammals at peace and she could not have that. Nick Wilde was a changed animal he looked like a cross between a rabbit and a fox but said if you can handle it so can i to Nichole Wilde in which she was to hear that from him. Nick then said to Nicole in going to have to find a cure for this tho so looked and found zattana a jaguar with mystic power's and asked if she can cure him she tried but only made so true loves kiss can cure him so Nick said to Nichols where going to bunnyborow to look for Judy hopps he went into and airplane when the sheep heard this she put tnt in there mode of transportation nichole got bored after take off and went to play in the passenger and cargo hold saw the explosive and went to Nick and told him nick said well we're almost there let's jump for it we got our parachutes so lets get of this death trap they both fell into the water and took off there chute and swam to bunnyborow to look for judy nick helping his adopted daughter swim when she needed it was hard for both of them when they arrived they passed out in the sand someone was walking and happened to see them pass out it was Artemis she immediately went to tell Bonnie what she found it was a man Bonnie rushed over to see who it was she was sad to see it was not nick but this man had a daughter with him Bonnie tied him up when Nick woke up he saw Bonnie with the lasso and starte to ask him questions about how he got here and about the little girl and said Judy should not be here for the next truth he has to tell Bonnie so Judy left nick started to tell everything about his past and how he got turned it a mixture of a fox and bunny Bonnie used the lasso to see if he told the truth he was while this was happening Judy went to train some more when she saw the bunny fox and said to her that she wished nick was alive so she could have a bunny fox with him Nicole Wilde told Judy that she might just get that wish Judy asked what she meant she said it's a secret and it might hurt her daddy alot so Judy just dropped it. Nicole asked who Judy was so Judy told her Nicole then asked if she wanted to spare with her Judy complied with her request Nicole wanted to test Judy in her fighting skills Judy passed Nicole's expectations she was happy that Judy passed and said maybe daddy does have good eyes to pick her for his mate for himself. With the sparing done Nicole and Judy went back to Nick Bonnie prepared for nicks departure to zootopia before nick left Bonnie took Judy aside and said your going with him Judy said remember what happened last time I'm not going to lose another mate again I loved Nick to much Bonnie having none of told Judy to get on that boat now.


End file.
